Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a head mounted display (HMD) apparatus and a calibrating method thereof Particularly, the invention relates to a HMD apparatus capable of calibrating shifts of a dual camera unit thereof
Description of Related Art
The wearable interaction device is one of the most prospective fields which the international companies are enthusiastically lay out the plan for after the development of the smart phone. The head mounted display (HMD) apparatus is one of the key devices in this field. The head mounted display apparatuses may be classified into immersion-type head mounted apparatuses and see-through-type head mounted displays.
In real use, positions of cameras in the HMD apparatus may be varied because of some unavoidable reason. Such as that, for composing the real image and the virtual image produced by the HMD apparatus, a calibration operation is necessary. In conventional art, a special instrument is needed for the calibration operation, and the calibration operation can be operated only in a specified place (such as a lab or a factory). The convenience of the HMD apparatus is improved correspondingly.